


I Got The Boy

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having





	I Got The Boy

Y/N didn’t often read celebrity magazines, they not her kind of reading. If anything, she found the use of celebrity’s private lives to fuel propaganda on gullible readers abhorrent and unbecoming. But let’s be real, they’re a must-have on a long plane journey. So, that’s how she came to be sitting on a plane across the country, trashy mags in hand waiting for take-off.

Flicking idly through them, she looked at the pictures of celebrities being ridiculed for their weight, both over and under, and the articles of real-life stories that were too farfetched not to be true. Near the end of the magazine, there was an article, there was a whole page dedicated to a bunch of celebs who had just wed. Y/N’s eyes scanned over the page, looking at a handful of well-known celebrities she had no idea were even couples. Eventually, her eyes came to land on a picture, of an old familiar face and a woman she didn’t recognise. Seb.

‘Congratulations!! Marvel star Sebastian Stan, 35, and his long-term partner Lauren married last weekend in a small intimate ceremony. Amongst those in attendance were co-stars of Stan’s upcoming Marvel Film Avengers: Infinity war, including Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie. Stan’s now-wife Lauren, 33, posted on Instagram a photo of the two in Jamaica on honeymoon with the caption: Relaxing with my husband, at the beautiful St James’ resort.’

 

Her eyes raked over the picture of him and his bride on their wedding day. He looked so different, he was older now, the age bringing out a rugged handsomeness differing from the soft features she once knew. His hair was shorter than she remembered and he had a beard now, she also noticed he was more tanned as the bright white shirt of his tux was a stark contrast against his skin tone.

 

This was not her Seb. No, her Seb had been vastly different, as they had just been teenagers, kids really. Yet she had really loved him and seeing him now made her feel weird, Y/N couldn’t believe how grown up he looked. Sure, she knew about him, he’d made quite a name for himself being in a big franchise. Yet, Y/N hadn’t tried to follow anything about him though she was immensely proud. They’d always been big dreamers. Sitting on the plane Y/N thought back to all the times they’d drove around in his car on a Friday night and just talked. He was a dreamer, determined to be an actor come whatever and she had been working hard to get a scholarship to go to a top college.

Thinking back made her smile. They’d spent almost every minute together. High school sweethearts, a solace for each other in an unaccepting crowd. So many memories. They’d been each other’s first kiss, first everything. He’d held her hair back when they’d gone out to parties, underage and she’d got too wasted. He was the most comfortable about her, telling her stories all about his home which was something he hadn’t done with anyone before. He was the first person she ever loved. They’d promised to be together forever, unknowing of the difficulties the real world would pose out of the safety of the wall of high school. Yet, it was something she’d cherish forever.

But she couldn’t help but wonder if she would trade places for Lauren. I mean Seb was an amazing man, and he’d only grown better with age from what she could assume. But would she rather have him now or the Seb that she knew back then?

It was no question.

I got the first kiss and she’ll get the last  
We each got something, the other will never have  
I got the long hair, hot head  
She got the cool and steady hand  
I got the boy and she got the man


End file.
